Driving you mad
by StrawberryDiamonds
Summary: Sasuke, cuya mirada estaba clavada en la falda arremangada de Sakura, empezaba a considerar si acaso permitirle estudiar en su regazo no había sido una buena idea. One-shot/AU/Lemon.


Disclaimer: Los personajes empleados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Por otro lado, la historia o trama sí me pertenece, y estará publicada únicamente en esta página.

.

**Driving you mad**

.

**C**ontuve el aliento, sintiendo dilatarse mis fosas nasales. ¿Cómo podía envolverme en su juego tan rápido? Ella lo sabía, y disfrutaba aprovechándose de ello. Tenía muy claro el poder que podía llegar a ejercer sobre mí, y lo poco que tenía que esforzarse usualmente para hacerlo.

La observé tan despreocupada y sumida en sus libros como lo había estado desde que llegó a hacerme compañía. Mientras ella seguía con sus estudios, yo no podía dejar de apreciar su peso sobre mis muslos o sus ojos verdes concentrados en unas páginas que, seguramente, necesitaban menos atención que yo en esos minutos. Lo hacía adrede, ubicarse en mis piernas con su falda escolar tableada, su blusa ceñida color blanco, y las calcetas del mismo color que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Estudiar sentada encima de mí, en vez de cualquier otro sitio de la casa.

Mi posición privilegiada me permitía ver sobre su pequeña cabeza de rosados cabellos, alcanzando con la vista sus senos contorneados a la tela de algodón. Su respiración denotaba estar calma, indiferente al ritmo casi errático en que se había vuelto la mía. Pude verla sonreír con malicia tras notar mi atención en ella y no en mis cuadernos, los cuales sí leía con total concentración antes de su llegada. Humedeció parsimoniosa sus labios, tras lo cual dejó el inferior de estos entre los dientes.

No la soportaba, y tampoco el hecho de que moviera descarada sus caderas hacia atrás para ubicarse aún más pegada a mi amplio pecho.

—¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?

En mi rostro relampagueó una mueca exasperada, mientras pedía internamente por un poco de control. Sabía que ella debía estar disfrutando mucho el tener la situación en sus manos, de poder ver hasta dónde podía llevar mis límites. Aunque ni yo mismo estuviera al tanto de ello, como me di cuenta al sentir perfilarse mi miembro contra su casi desprotegido trasero. Era inaceptable la poca extensión de la falda azul a cuadros que portaba. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, exhalando con firmeza sobre su cuello.

Sakura lo estiró hacia atrás dispuesta, al parecer, a darme algo de diversión, reclamando mis caricias ahí. Dirigí mi boca ansiosa detrás de su oreja, mordiendo con calidez el inicio curvado de esta. No sabía qué hacer con mis manos, las que descansaban inútiles sobre la mesa. Aprovechando el suspiro que escapó de sus labios rosas, pasé una por su cintura de niña y la retuve lo más cerca posible. El movimiento pareció sorprenderle, pero finalmente relajó sus piernas al lado de las mías, dejándome hacer.

Merodeé con mi aliento cálido por todo su albino cuello, bajando hasta su clavícula, donde deposité un sonoro beso. Ella rió por lo bajo, tras lo que yo aproveché de tomar por sorpresa su piel con mis labios demandantes. Fui dejando besos húmedos y con cierta presión mientras subía hasta su oreja nuevamente, succionando con fuerza bajo su lóbulo. Soltó un gemido anhelante y la sentí hundirse en mi miembro deliberadamente. Mi mano derecha, que aún se mantenía fuera del juego, se posó entre su cabello e hizo correr su rostro a un lado, ayudándome a llegar a su mentón.

Alcancé a pasar mi lengua por su mandíbula, haciendo rozar mis dientes también, antes de que invadiera mi boca. De un segundo a otro, giró su rostro y pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos, exigiendo lo mejor de mí. Coló rápidamente su lengua dentro, chocando torpemente al principio con la mía pero luego mezclándose estas con ardua pasión y entrega. Y así como llegó se alejó, apoyando sus delicadas manos en el escritorio frente a nosotros e, inclinándose hacia adelante, hizo colisionar con fuerza nuestros sexos.

Con perversión en mis orbes negros, pude ver como empezaba una tortuosa fricción entre nosotros, curvando maravillosamente su espalda en tanto movía con ímpetu sus caderas. Abrió con urgencia sus piernas, dejándome aún mejor posicionado entre sus suaves glúteos. Cambié de posición mis manos, desabrochando los botones de la delgada blusa que llevaba Sakura y luego ubicándolas bajo la curva de sus pechos aún cubiertos. Pensé con picardía en la sorpresa que era el que llevara ciertamente sostén. Sopesé la dimensión de sus senos mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de su cuello. Extendí mis manos sobre estos en su totalidad, tras lo cual las adentré sin miramientos dentro de la prenda.

—Hermosa –susurré profundamente.

De su hermosa boca entreabierta salió un sonoro gemido que me arrancó una sonrisa torcida. Yo también gruñí con satisfacción al sentir sus puntiagudos pezones contra mis dedos. Escondí mi cara en la curvatura de su cuello, las yemas de mis dedos se paseaban libres alrededor de la aureola de sus exquisitos pechos. Me removí agitado en el momento en que ella se levantó un poco y se dejó caer con fuerza luego, lo que también hizo que pellizcara con pura malicia esas cumbres erectas.

No alcancé a pensar en lo rápido que habíamos llegado a ese punto, cuando ya había hecho descender una traviesa mano por su tibio vientre, llegando hasta el interior de sus muslos. Los acaricié con intensos toques, desviándome levemente hacia el inicio curvo de sus glúteos. Sakura se giró para mirarme, regalándome la vista de sus mejillas arreboladas. La besé con intensidad, dominando la jugarreta entre nuestras lenguas.

Pude comprobar con mi tacto lo excitada que estaba, palpando la humedad que ya se concentraba en su ropa interior. Otro pensamiento cruzó vagamente mi mente. Por lo que alcanzaba a ver, y gracias a que su falda remangada ya no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, me percaté de que llevaba bragas inocentemente blancas.

Blancas. La niña usaba bragas color blanco bajo esa falda caprichosamente corta. No podía ser tan descarada, pensé, mientras separaba mi dedo índice y medio para posarlos en su intimidad. Los paseé desde atrás hasta llegar al monte de esta. Sus piernas ahora colgaban hacia los lados sobre las mías. Por un momento detuvo cualquier movimiento al sentirme escabullir dentro de su ropa interior.

Sabía lo que deseaba, estaba lista y yo presto para escucharla delirar. Uno de mis dedos se adentró con delicadeza en ella, haciéndola encorvarse contra mí. Le di un movimiento lento pero cadencioso, aventurándome también a atender el brote erecto de su pasión.

Acerqué lo más posible mi oído a su tentadora boca, encantado con los gemidos entrecortados y profundos que salían de ella. Mordí el interior de mi labio inferior, sintiendo como el calor nos invadía sin retorno y acelerando de a poco el compás en su intimidad. Sabía que lo círculos en el botón voluminoso de su sexo la llevarían pronto al delirio, así como podía notar lo cada vez más resbaladiza que se tornaba con cada minuto. Mi mano izquierda rodeó su espalda, situándose en su seno desnudo otra vez y empezando a manosearlo con insistencia.

Estaba llevándome a mi mismo a un punto impensable. Me aferré más a ella, reanudando el ir y venir de mi miembro contra su entrada.

Entonces pude sentir las contracciones de sus húmedas paredes alrededor de mis dedos, las que se acompañaron de un dulce grito. Percibí cómo se movían con menos facilidad dentro suyo, por lo que urgí su trabajo ahí. Solo pude maldecir el perderme la vista exquisita de Sakura alcanzado el orgasmo, de la forma en que su boca se torcía y sus orbes esmeraldas se perdían en el placer. Giré su rostro y me apoderé con pasión de su boca húmeda, lo que hizo que los quejidos que emitía chocaran y se expandieran en la mía. Retiré de su interior los dedos empapados en ella con un último tironeo al botón que aún temblaba ante mi tacto.

Ella sonrió lánguida contra mí, paseando como podía sus blancas manos por mi cabello y uniendo con profundidad nuestras miradas. Volví mis besos tras su oreja, robándole una risita risueña.

—Tengo hambre, Sasuke-kun –pronunció.

El estrujón a mi entrepierna me sobresaltó. Aún continuaba con el pulso inquieto y el deseo a mil. Se levantó para girarse de cara hacia mí, volviendo a estar a horcajadas sobre mis muslos al otro instante. No sabía muy bien sus intenciones tras la apertura de mi pantalón, mas yo no le pondría ni imposiciones, ni límites. El calor invadió mis mejillas al sentir sus toques aún sobre la tela de mi ropa interior. Bajé mi mirada ahí donde sus manos trabajaban para sacar mi virilidad a la vista. Sus movimientos eran todavía algo vacilantes, me dije, a la vez que encantadores.

Una gota de salado sudor descendió por mi quijada cuando mi tibia erección se encontró entre sus suaves palmas.

Ambos contuvimos la respiración; Sakura con algo de conmoción, yo intentando sobreponerme a la anticipación. Levantó sus ojos diáfanos hacia mí, terminando de embelesarme al unir nuestras bocas en un beso sosegado y dulce. No me permitió profundizarlo ni disfrutar mucho más de sus labios ya que separó su grácil cuerpo del mío con prontitud. Una de sus manos se trasladó a mi mejilla, depositando en ella una suave caricia antes de descender por mi torso. Se tomó su tiempo para observar cómo mi piel se tensaba ante su tacto. Me sonrió con seducción en tanto se hincaba ante el asiento que previamente usábamos los dos.

No dejaba de asombrarme lo temperamental que podía llegar a ser. De cómo pasaba de estudiante absorta, a amante audaz. De lo fácil que solo ella podía hacerme caer. Mi semblante se distendió en respuesta a sus movimientos tentativos sobre mi carne, absorto con la forma en que sus manos se paseaban por toda su extensión. Ya me tenía en el extremo, no era necesario que me tentara así. Sus pequeñas yemas se situaron en la punta abultada de mi miembro, subiendo nuevamente hacia su base ejerciendo algo de presión. Su delicada boca se mantenía entreabierta mientras seguía con la mirada el sube y baja de sus manos, tal como yo también hacía.

Mi cuerpo ardía, haciéndome consciente de la velocidad con que la sangre me recorría y cómo se concentraba en un punto en particular. Al sentir su propio aliento contra mi longitud, se me secó la boca. Sus intenciones eran claras tras el súbito acercamiento, mas no dejó de pillarme desprevenido la consecutiva calidez de su lengua alrededor mío. Mis hombros se tensaban con cada trazo húmedo que acariciaba. Pude captar el hilo pecaminoso de saliva que escapó de sus tiernos labios al tomarme entre ellos, acto que logró que mis más roncos gemidos se suspendieran en el aire.

Recordaba la presión justa a ejercer, y dónde fijar sus caricias, para trastornarme rápidamente. Sus blancas manos estaban ubicadas en la base cuando, fijada su traviesa mirada en mí, hizo salir lentamente de su boca a mi sexo. Las extensas lamidas se sentían exquisitas sobre este, pero fue la chupetada tortuosa de uno de mis testículos lo que casi logró desbocarme. Mis piernas se extendieron y en mi rostro se instaló la satisfacción.

Casi dejé que todo acabara ahí. Casi.

Con aún más fervor, Sakura me recibió nuevamente en su cavidad, esta vez en toda mi longitud. Me succionaba con los labios ligeramente apretados, mimando la punta hinchada con incesantes y firmes círculos. Yo no podía alejar mis ojos negros de sus movimientos, de la forma en que sus sonrojadas mejillas se expandían y contraían por cómo me atendía. Mi vista se torció hacia atrás junto a mi cabeza, entregándome completo al placer. Ya no podía mucho más. Sus manos entre mis muslos y las caricias tan íntimas que solo ella podría brindarme me tenían ya sin raciocinio.

Deseaba tocarla nuevamente, poseerla de ser posible, mas llevaba demasiado tiempo en aquel camino entre la excitación y el clímax. Logré estirar una de mis manos para tocar su sedoso cabello rosa, tentado por un momento de marcar el ritmo con el que me poseía. Pero no. No era el acto en sí el único que me había llevado a ese punto, sino la entrega y pasión de ella acarreadas en tal experiencia.

Una sensación conocida y abrasadora empezó a invadirme.

—S-Sácalo –le pedí, con voz ronca.

Ella me miró con algo de duda, pero yo tomé tembloroso una de sus manos para indicarle que se pusiera de pie. Las ondas de la culminación se expandían con más fuerza a través mío, estaba muy próximo a estallar. Cuando me liberó, la ubiqué rápidamente encima y de cara a mí, para luego afianzarme a su corta falda. La besé con firmeza sosteniendo su barbilla, compartiendo los sabores, y cayendo finalmente en la espiral profunda del clímax. Mi pasión escurrió contra la tela azul, haciéndome gemir el contacto con su textura más bien áspera.

Sentí el perfume del deseo consumado envolvernos, embelesado con el rostro sereno y los orbes cristalinos de Sakura. Cargó su cuerpo contra mí, pasándome los brazos por el cuello. Yo acaricié las hebras largas y suaves de su cabello.

—Te dije que sería buena idea guardar el uniforme después de todo.

Yo solo solté una mueca divertida, rodeándole con mis brazos y descansando mi cabeza contra la suya. Miré como los libros de patología y microbiología esperaban pacientes por una atención que, ese día por lo menos, no conseguirían.

.

Notes: No sé si fue buena idea publicar esto, o si es que se entendió el motivo principal que desencadenó toda la trama, pero por algo tenía que empezar. Espero que fuese de su agrado y les haya hecho pasar un buen rato leyéndolo. Agradezco a los que llegaron hasta este punto, y aún más a quienes deseen dejar algún review o crítica. ¡Cariños!


End file.
